Breaking Dawn My Style
by forever.love.twilight
Summary: The next book following Eclipse, how i would write it. Includes Charlie, Wedding, Love, Change, and more. Please review, enjoy! Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I dont own Twilight or the upcoming Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1 Charlie

Breaking Dawn - My Style

�� I stepped out of the metalic Volvo, Edward by my side. My heart raced up to a shocking speed, as did my breath. He wrapped his arms around me, and stared into my deep brown eyes. My breath suddenly caught in my throught, his beauty took me off-guard again. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice coated in honey. I nodded feebly, and opened the unlocked door.

�� Charlie was on the couch, eating pizza."Hey kids, I ordered pizza. Thought you'd be out later." He said, not taking his eyes off the NFL game that was currently on. I cleared my throught, and Charlie looked up. "Dad, Edward and I have somthing to tell you." I said gently. His eyes narrowed in suspission. "Edward and I," I continued, looking up at Edward's crooked smile, "are getting married." For the first time in his life, Charlie�didnt speak. He didnt move, breath, or blink.�After a minuite of awkward silence, he said, "Married? Bella, your only 18!" I could tell he was trying to control his voice. "I know dad, but I said yes, and i'm sticking to it. I know this is hard for you, but dad, im engaged." He took a few deep breaths, probably counting to ten, and nodded. "I love ya Bells, and I trust you." His voice cracked. My sympathy took my instincts over, and i ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Thanks dad, I will be over at the Cullens for the rest of the night, ok? See you." And with that, i skipped back to Edward's awaiting arms and we drove to his mansion, playing with my sparkly dimond ring.

�� Of course, all of the Cullens already knew, thanks to Alice. Immidiatly, we started on the wedding plans. Esme, Alice, Edward and I sat around thier dining table, looking at various�guides and�books. Edward never left my side, and gave me sweet, cold, kisses every few minuites. I could tell he was extatic, although he didnt have much imput due to the chatter of his family. "How about this?" Alice asked, pointing at a frilly, overdone cake. I shook my head. She pouted, and pointed to a more classy vanilla one. I gave her a smile, and she clapped ethusesatically. 

���For the next month,�(give or take a few days) all we did was plan for one very special day. Now that i had made the desision to marry my destiny, I was ready. Ready for love, marrige, and my change. And it was all hapening tomorrow. 

�


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding

The Wedding 

(see all pictures of dresses on my profile!)

I stared at myself, awed at my reflection in Alice's full length mirror. Behind me, she was glowing, utterly pleased at her work. My dark hair was no longer in a war of curls. They were blow-dryed, straightened, and curled into big loops that hung way below my shoulders. My lips were filled in a soft neutral pink, my cheeks the same. I glanced at my now beautiful eyes, they had noir eyeliner, mascara, and a warmth radiating from them. My complexion was sun-kissed, just the way Alice wanted it. Finally, i peared at my dress. It was the most gorgeous thing i had ever seen, aside from Edward, of course. Lace covered the bottom, all the way to the creme ribbon restingbelow my bust. The top was designed like a baby doll top, lace etched into the fabric. A simple diamond necklace and earings were the only accessories, a blunt suggestion to Alice.

"Thank you Alice!" I cried. The endless hours of torture finally paid off. I couldn't wait to see Edward, Alice had restricted all visitation rights for the past day. The only vile thing about my attire was the shoes. They were silver stilettos, thank god no one could see them (my dress covered them). I raised my eyebrow and looked at Alice, pointing at my feet. She giggled, "I can see you wont trip...that bad. But its okay, you would even trip in slippers!" she smiled, her eyes bright. I rolled my eyes and held her tight. I was so lucky to have her as a sister. She, as usual, looked amazing. All of my bridesmaids, (Alice, Rosalie, and Angela) had sapphire dresses. They hung close to the body, and the hem just below the knee. They had thick straps, but they looked excellent on all three girls.

"Snap out of it Bella! We're going in about 20 minutes." Alice said, interrupting my train of thought. I instantly stiffened, and stopped breathing. 20 minutes. 1200 seconds. Until I married Edward Anthony Manson Cullen. Alice glided over to her window, and pulled the drape aside to peek out. "Bella, everyone is here. Don't freak out. Everything will go fine!" She said reassuringly. I walked over and took a look. About 100 people sat in chairs in the Cullen's backyard. I could see Renee in the front, sitting next to Phill. I also saw Billy, but no Jake. I just shrugged. It was his decision,I didn't really care if he came or not. I wasn't about to let it ruin my wedding! I paced in the room, once in a while looking out the window again. After a few minutes, the priest and a few more people entered the yard. I glanced at the clock. My time was up.

"Alice?" I said softly. "Yes, Bella?" She answered. "Thank you so much. I know I was hard to work with this past month, but am so glad this day is finally here." I whispered, my voice cracking once. Alice smiled, and took my hand. "Its what do! now, are you ready?" I nodded confidentally. 

In a matter of seemed like seconds, we were in the yard behind a drape. The music started playing, and I was shaking in my shoes.Alice gave me a peck on the cheek, and left to walk down the aisle on her cue. Without Alice, i felt so much less confident. I knew i wanted to marry Edward, that much was true.I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with him, no matter what the price was. I just wished i didn't trip on my walk,or run into something. I giggled nervously,and continued pacing. Finally, after multiple people had gone,Charlie arrived by my side.With a tear in his eye, he said, "Bells, you look stunning. I love you so much. Are you ready?" I loved Charlie dearly,so i gave him a kiss. I nodded, and we turned around the corner and stepped onto the carpet.

All my thoughts, nerves, and complications vanished when i saw Edward. He stood, lovely as ever, only a few meters in front of me. Waiting for me to become his wife. I was vaguely aware of gasps from my guests, Edward's suit against his skin, and his family's approving smiles. But i couldn't look away from his eyes, his beautiful, love filled, topaz eyes. They glistened, and stared into mine. His smile grew as i approached, and he took my hand. His cool skin was relaxing, for i was so anxious to see him after a day of separation. Butterflies filled my stomach, and I stepped away from Charlie. We walked up the steps to the alter, but suddenly i tripped. I would have landed on my face if Edward hadn't caught me. "Stupid shoes." i said, holding them responsible for my clumsiness. Edward smiled his crooked grin that always made me melt.

We held hands and stood in front of the priest, who, thank god, wasn't Emmett. He rattled on about love, life, and such, but i wasn't playing attention. I just stared at Edward's glowing face, and I was sure he was doing the same. "I do." Edward said, and again i was abrumptly pulled from my thoughts. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen To be your woefully wedded husband?" The priest recited.This was it, the moment I declared my love for Edward, my soul mate. I looked toward the audience, Renee already in tears. "I do." I said, smiling. "Edward," the Priest nodded,"you may kiss the bride." All of a sudden Edward took my in his cold arms, and pressed his marble lips to my warm ones. This kiss was sweet, but no where near simple. It was the most passionate kiss Edward had ever giving me, and I didn't want it to stop. But for the first time, it didn't. I could hear the sobs from Renee, the clapping from the croud. Finally, after a while, Edward pulled back and picked me up - bridal style. I was blushing ferociously, and tears were flying from my eyes freely.He opened the door to the limo, and climed in with me. I waved to Angela, who was smiling and waving at me. I blew kisses to Renee and Charlie. The limo took of, at a slightly faster rate than the speed limit. I smiled and jumped into Edwards lap, my head leaning on his chest. 

"I love you Bella. You are the most beautiful thing in my world, now and forever." He promised. "I love you too, Edward!" I said, tears streming down my face. I kissed the bottom of his jaw, and slowly made my way up to his lips. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "I will never leave you Bella, you are my life, my love, and finally," He said, kissing my sparkely ring, "My wife."


	3. Chapter 3 The Night of the Wedding

The Night of the Wedding

The reception was everything I loathed - but i couldn't be happier. After my romantic waltz with Edward (Actually, he was the only one doing the dancing), the opening of presents (yet again i was in the center of attention), many 'congrats' from my friends and family ( and of course many tears) , i was finally _home._ Home, at my new house, the Cullens. Or, more conveniently, Edward's bedroom. 

He carried me in the house, speeding to his bedroom. For the first time in what seemed like a century, we were alone. He set me gently on his golden bed. He gazed into my eyes, and kissed my ring before my lips. "Bella," He sighed,"Thank you so much.Have I said i love you?" I rolled my eyes. "Only million times. I love you too, Edward." He cradled me in his arms, humming my lullaby. "Is there anything you'd like to do tonight?" He asked, his voice seductive.My breath hitched, i finally had come to the realization that tonight was the night of our wedding! Which means..."Are you ready, love?" Edward asked, his dazzling face only millimeters from mine. I didn't answer, all i did was kiss his marble lips.

I could tell all the walls were down - even from the first kiss, his touch was much passionate and sharp then any kiss he had ever benefited me with. We laid, side by side, on the bed. I kissed him lovingly, gasping for air every now and then. My hands slid up his icy back, and i tangled my fingers in his bronze hair.His hands rubbed down my back, raising goose bumps, pressing me closer to him than ever before. Having forgotten my wedding dress was still on, i un-knotted my fingers from his hair and started to unzip my dress. Suddenly, i was flattened on my stomach on the bed, my arms raised above my head in his grasp. "Edward!" I said, annoyed. He said tonight was _our_ night! "Bella, love, i do remember you saying that that was _my _job." I gasped with pleasure as unzipped dress slowly, and then pulled it off. I flipped over on my stomach, feeling very self-conscious. I was only wearing a Lacey black bra and thong, and i could tell he was looking at every curve. "Bella, you are so beautiful." He whispered, then pulled me to him once again. His hands slid on the side of my body, from my stomach to my knees. His touch felt so right on my overheated body. I kissed his beautiful neck, and lowered my kisses to his chest. I pushed the jacket off his shoulders, and started to undo his shirt. Amazingly, i got all of them undone without even the slightest protest from Edward. I pulled off his shirt too, and kissed his chest. He took hands away from my back and in a flash, his pants were gone, revealing only a pair of black boxers. I couldn't believe i was making out with Edward Cullen, my Husband, half naked in his bed! Our bodies molded together,his skin freezing mine. His kiss lowered from my lips down to my collarbone, to the center of my chest,all the way to my lower stomach which was venerably exposed.Without warning, he grazed my stomach with his teeth, sending shivers rippling throughout my body. He came to my thigh, and bit the string of my thong. I forgot to breath. He pulled my panties down, kissing me untill he had successfully removed them. He raised his eyes to she my blush that had creeped across my face, and kissed my burning lips. Without warning, he rolled me a couple of times until i was on top, all of my weight pressing down on his strong body. I felt his stone chest, his muscular legs, his lips. His hands held me, massaging my back. His fingers creeped along the fabric of my bra, until he found the clasp. I gasped with pleasure as he threw my bra away. He kissed every inch of my skin, and i kissed his. I brought myself down to his waist, trembling.I kissed his cold, muscular stomach, then threw his boxers in a corner beside my bra and thong. "I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered, between kisses, i knew he would hear. I loved him more than he would ever know. "I love you...Bella Cullen." He whispered in my ear, his voice filled with happiness.

And so the night began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in his arms, the duvet covering my nude body. I snuggled deeper into his bare chest. "Good morning, love. How was your sleep?" I giggled nervously. "The best ever." Finally, Edward had givin me my demand, since I had married him. The sun was already out, so we decided to get dressed before meeting with our family. In a matter of seconds, Edward was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a brown button down shirt. I had only slipped on my undergarments, soItook my time dressing. He came to me at once. "You are so absurd" he commented, and then crushed my tingling lips to his again. I sighed as he let go. I took his hand, then skipped down to the kitchen. 

Esme had prepared me breakfast, simple for me, ceral, but evidentally hard for her. Milk and cherros were splattered everywhere. In seconds, she cleaned and was finished. I sat down on the stool and crunched through breakfast, Edward by my side. When i finished, Esme called a meeting in the living room. 

Carlislie started. "We have to figure out where, and when we will change Bella." I held Edwards hand tighter. "Now, we could moveAlaska and change her there in a few days. Or, somewhere near Dartmouth-" I cut him off right there. "Carlislie, I am not going to Dartmouth. I have enough money for the first semester for the collage in Alaska, and im going to go there. I wont even be able to attend, anyway." He nodded. "Thats fine Bella, whatever makes you happy." Edward smiled, and kissed my forehead. I was bewhildered at his sudden change of mind. I looked at him questionally. "I love you Bella, and if that is what you want, id do anything to give it to you." He said kissing me on my nose this time. "Thank you so much Edward! Carlislie, are you okay with that?" Carlislie nooded and smiled. "ALL RIGHT! POLAR BEARS!" Emmett screeched. Everyone laughed, but Rosealie gave him a glare, and smacked him on the side of the head. "Ouch!" He said, rubbing the side of his head. Alice laughed, her voice sounding like bells. "We will leave in about three hours, so hurry and pack everyone!" She sang, returning from her vision. Everyone dissipeared in an instant, leaving Edward and I alone as we walked, at human pace, up the stairs.

As Alice had predicted, after threehours of packing, we left for Alaska. I had said goodbye to Charlie and Renee at the reception, so I could leave for my 'honeymoon' peacefully. Edward and I rode in the Volvo, with Carlislie driving the Merceds, Alice with the Porshe, Jasper with the Vanquish, Emmett with the Jeep, and Rose leading the way in her candy-apple red BMW convertiable. As we crossed the border for leaving Forks, a trear glistened down my cheek. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Change

The Change

(pictures, yet again, on my profile!)

I was bouncing in my seat in anticipation; Edward held my hand tight as we rounded a corner to see a huge brick mansion nestled far into the snowy woods. I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth in a speed vampires even wished they had. Edward looked over at me. "Like it?" He smiled. I nodded vigorously, and continued to gaze in wonder at the majestic mansion.

All of the cars hard room to park around the beautiful fountain in the middle of the driveway, or should I say road? The boxes were out of the cars and into the rooms in a matter of minutes - due to the strength and speed of my new family. Edward took my hand, and led me up the giant steps. Of course, i tripped on the last one. Edward laughed and kissed me gently, making me turn a odd shade of pink. He led me up a spiral stairway, past a white grand piano, and and crystal chandelier. We then reached a door at the end of the hall. "Our room," He said, and pushed open the door. Again, I gasped. The room was three times bigger than his old one, with a king size bed, fireplace, bathroom, walkthorugh closet, and row upon row of books and cd's. A Wide window facing the backyard of the house reviled a breathtaking view of a wintry wonderland. I felt like a two year old in Disneyland. I ran to Edward, kissing him multiple times. "I take it from your expression, you like it?" He asked, amused. I smiled. "Thank you Edward, but really, you didt have to spend that much money on me--" I started to say, before Edward interrupted. "Don't even say it, I love you too much." He kissed me gently.

"Okay lovebirds, time to unpack some more stuff!" Alice burst in. I blushed for the second time that hour.

The next week went flawlessly, Edward and I enjoying our 'honeymoon', and me somewhat surviving some human experiences. It passed in a flourish, and i almost didnt notice when Edward stiffened. Almost. "What is it Edward?" I asked lightly, looking into his fresh topaz eyes. He had gone hunting. "Carlislie...well, Carlislie wants to change you now. Is that ok, love?" Edward asked, both frigid and worried for me. I nodded slowly. I knew this was coming. Heck, I expected it sooner, but i still was a little wobbly when I stood, but Edward just pushed me down. "He will come in here, it will be more comfortable for you to change in our bed." A knock tapped on the door, and the entire Cullen family appeared. "Are you ready, Bella?" Esme asked sweetly. I nodded, too afraid my voice would crack if i spoke. Carlislie was beside me in a moment, giving me a morphine needle. I winced quietly. Carlislie nodded to Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They two boys smiled at me sheepishly as they each took one of my legs and pressed it down. Alice kissed me on the cheek and took my arm. "Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked again. I was already drowsy from the medication, so yet again I nodded feebly. "I love you Edward." I said. "I love you too, Bella." Edward said. He leaned down, kissed me passionately, and then kissed my neck. He let his mouth rest there, uttering one more 'Im sorry, I love you.' Very suddenly, so i wouldnt feel as much pain, Edward bit me.

I couldnt tell were he had gone, or what the others were doing after that. I was in too much pain. A fire erupted in my neck, choking me with its black flames. As the fire traveled, my screaming intensified. "Edward!" I screeched, thrashing on the bed. But Aice, Emmett, Edward and Jasper were restraining me. I let a scream pierce the night as a dagger thrust down my arm, bringing on another round of pain. Oh the pain! "EDAWRD!" I yelled again, feeling my other arm being cremated. "Im here love, im here." Edwards voice came, breaking through the pain, but only momentarily. The fire raged a war inside of me, greedily burning every part it could reach. I felt the horrible fire leak into my chest, turning my insides to charcoal. I wanted to die. After a few more minutes that felt like days of intense, firey pain, I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5 Waking Up

Waking Up

I was awake. Awake, for eternity. My eyes stayed shut, as I listened intentally to the conversation in front of me. "How much longer, Carlislie? Its been three days." A beautiful, pained voice spoke. I knew that voice! Why didnt I reconize it? "Any minuite now, Edward." A man said. My eyes falshed open. Edward! He was the first thing I saw, his bronze hair uncombed, his goregeous orcher eyes..."Bella?" He said, uncertanity colored his voice. "Bella, do you remeber me?" He asked, his eyes wide. I ran to him, at a speed that was impossible for a human. I crashed into him, the sound louder than I expected. "Oh Edward!" I breathed, kissing cool lips. Cool, not cold. He relaxed, and kissed me for a minute longer before gently pulling back. "Bella, your absolutly goregous." He said, pulling me into a chair on his lap. Carlislie smiled, "Welcome to the family Bella." I smiled back. Suddenly, the door banged loudly with a voice on the other side, schreeching, "EDWARD! Dont hog Bella! We all want to see her!" I winced and covered my ears, my enhanced hearing could have a few setbacks. Carlislie chuckled and opened the door. Five vampires rushed in, surrounding me. I remebered them all! Alice, Jasper, Rosealie, Emmett, and Esme all spoke at the same time at the same increadable pace - but I could understand every word.

"OhBellayouaresobeautifulohmygodwehavetogoshopping!" Alice cried. _(Oh Bella you are so beautiful oh my God we have to go shopping!)_ I smiled lightly. I also remeberd the hatred I had toward shopping when I was human. Oh well, might as well let Alice have her fun. Alice grabbed my hand, and pulled me through the gaggle of people in my way. "Where are we going?" I asked. My voice sounded different, smoother. "We," Alice declared, "are going to a mirror!" She covered my eyes with her free hand and stopped me. She suddenly removed her hand and there I was, looking at myself in her full lengeth mirror. Or, i thought it was me. I touched my chalky face lightly with my cool, white hand. _Is that really me? _I stared at my eyes. My red, intense eyes. I longed for the day when they would turn topaz. Surrounding them was a frame of thick, curled eyelashes. Perfect eyebrows accented to my expression, my nose angular, and I had soft, supple pink lips. My hair was no longer a savage war - perfect chocolate loops fell down to the center of my back. My figure improved too - I was sure of that. It was obvious that a grew a few inches higher, lost a few pounds, and gained some musle. Of course, as a vampire, I was stunning. Prettier than any model could wish to be.

Edwards arm's snuck around my waist, and his chin balenced on my shoulder. "Are you ok Bella, love? Im so sorry, Bella, I shouldnt have-" I cut him of quickly. "Edward," I growled. Wow, I actually growled! "I love you. I want to spend eternity with you, and now, I finally can." I gave him a quick kiss and turned back to the rest of the family. "Thank you all for accepting me into your family. I will never regret becoming one of you." I said, shooting Edward a look.

"ALL RIGHT! BELLA CANT BREAK!" Emmett screamed, grabbing me into a huge bear huge that would have crushed my bones if i were human. I laughed, my voice sounding like bells. I smiled, and hugged him back. "Bella! Not so hard!" Emmett gasped. I realized I was crushing him and instantly let go. He staggered back a few steps. "Sorry!" I cringed, I needed to learn how to control my strength. My fellow Cullens chuckled.

"Im sorry i have to interupt, but Bella...dont you feel...thirsty?" Carlislie asked, anxious. I concentrated suddenly, closing my eyes and focosing on my thirst. Sure enough, a dry fire lit in the back of my throught. I looked up and noded. Carlislie took evasive action. "Ok Edward, take the volvo. We will have to drive across town to get to the forest. Emmett, Alice, you can come with us. Are you ready, Bella?" I thought for a second. I looked into Edward's topaz eyes, dazzeling me. "Ready." I whispered.

AN: Hey! How do you like it so far? I have one question, what should Bella's power be? If you have any suggestions, please put them in your review!

Love, forever.love.twilight


	6. Chapter 6 Power Revealed

We were the Volvo again, Carlisie driving, and me in the backseat squished between Edward and Emmett. Alice rode in the front. We were on the edge of the Cullen's Property when Carlislie spoke.  
"Bella, we will have to go through town to get to the forest. If you cannot restrain yourself, Edward and Emmett will be there. Ready?" I smiled and nodded while the boys each took one of my arms.

We sped onto the street, at an exherlating speed. To my immense suprise, I loved it! I saw every sing tree rush out the windows, each tile on the houses, even the balde's of grass. As we crossed through the square, (which didnt have the honor of being called 'downtown' becuase it was so small) Edward and Emmett tensed and gripped me harder. I ignored them and sat back in my seat.  
"Bella?" Edward asked, worry in his voice.  
"Yes?" I asked, perfectly calm.  
"Dont you feel compelled to...hunt here?" I looked at his smoldering eyes, then out the window. I saw a young girl running on the sidewalk in a close proximity to our car. I shook my head. All of the Cullen's eyebrows shot up in suprise. "Are you sure Bella?" Carlislie asked. Again, i shook my head vigously. "Well, as a newborn you should have an increadbly hard time with self-control. Quite literally, you should be trying to remove yourself from their grip and wanting to hunt a human." Carlisle stated. I though for a minuite. He was right. I was a vampire, why didnt I want blood?  
"AM I A FREAK?" I shriked. Emmett burst out laughing, it looked like if he could cry he would be. A lot. "BellA...FreaK...HAHAH" He managed to sputter between laughs. During his outburst, he removed one of his hand from my arm, holding his head in his hands. Still, i didnt move. Edward took his hand off too. I remained still and silent. Alice was the first to speak.  
"OMIGOSH! I saw a vision, and in one minute you will realize this is Bella's power! yay!" She cried. Carlislie spectualted that for a moment. "You are right, as usual, Alice. That is definitly one of Bella's powers. She is immune to human blood." I smiled. Immune? That was amazing! i could go to school, spend time with my parents, stay in forks?? I looked up at Edward. He smiled crookedly. I swooned.

"Well, I am still thirsty, so could we go faster?" I asked, aware that the car had slowed to a feeble 60 mph. Edward laughed. "So you like the speed?" He asked. "Of course! I dont know how you put up with me when i was human." I said, sadly shaking my head. He laughed again, and kissed my beautiful lips. We were kissing untill a cough errupted from the front seat.  
"EHUPM, guys, we're here!" Alice announced.

AN: Okay, i know this is REALLY short but i have serious writers block. Next chapter will include hunting (maybe, im still deciding) and will reveal another power for Bella!

Plz review :)


	7. Chapter 7 Hunting

Hunting

Effortlessly, the silver Volvo slid into a spot in the parking lot. It was a forest, far from Forks.  
"This," Edward whispered, his voice velvet, "is where you will hunt. Once you smell an animal, your instincts will take over. I love you." He and Emmett walked me to the edge of the forest, then released me. My head swirled. My breath hitched. A luxurious smell wafted up up sensitive nose, corrupting all the thoughts in my brain. I didnt even pause to think what was happening, i just took of like a bat out of hell.

I was running, faster then ever before, ahead of the Cullens. The smell intensified, almost making me faint in anxiety. Then there it was. A pretty doe, with a white breast and perky ears, feeding on some grass. My dinner. The doe wasn't aware of my presence, and I took the opportunity to pounce. I clutched its neck, accidentally snapping it in half. Rich blood oozed out. I could no longer control myself. I crashed my mouth onto one of the many gashes on the animal's limp neck, and sucked the blood. ohh, the blood. Delicious. Impeccable. Satisfying. It slid down my throat, extinguishing the fire. When it was dry, I backed up, returning to myself. I shook my head in a daze. Did i just do that? I looked down upon the Doe, its eyes had death written all over them. Its body was feeble, limp, dead. I shuddered.

Edward came behind me kissing my cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. It was better than humans. I turned around, and hugged him fiersly. He gave me a weak smile. Edward took my hand and led me to the rest of the group. "Wooow Bella! Nice moves! For a newborn, your really good!" Emmett smiled. Carlisie just nodded. Alice came beside me, hugging me softy. "Bella, i know what your thinking. You will get used to this, so dont worry. This is part of being a vampire." She looked me in the eye. "We love you Bella, you know we wont let you do anything bad." I was so moved by Alice's little speech, i could have cried. But, of course, I couldnt. My eyes stung, but no water flowed. I twined my cool fingers with Edward's. His beauty was magnificent. "Lets go," I said. He nodded, and we sprinted toward the car.

When we got back to the mansion, I layed in Edward's lap in a comfortable silence. "Bella," He breathed, his eyes pained. "Yes?" I asked, worried. "Bella, bella, bella. Are you okay? About being a Vampire. I saw your face when you hunted today. Are you sure this is what you want?" He eyes looked intently into mine. I sighed. "Edward, you know your all I want. I dont regret a single thing - i get to be with you forever! I will get used to being a Vampire. I love you. And thats enough." I kissed his soft lips, letting passion flow into it. He responded, kissing me back. We were in mid-makeout, embracing and kissing, when Alice interuted for the second time in one day. This betted be important.

"Yes?" I hissed, looking at the evil little pixie.  
"Well I had a vision and..." She smiled, revealing all of her teeth. "WE CAN GO SHOPPING!"  
I groaned.

AN: So how was that? I know my chapters are short, but thats the way I like it. It gives you somthing to look forward to. Reviews? Thanks a lot!

forever.love.twilight


End file.
